


Something Familiar

by tiny_freakin_head



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, but also nsfw, just a silly idea that turned into smut, kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_freakin_head/pseuds/tiny_freakin_head
Summary: There's something familiar about that Spy, but Sniper just can't put his finger on it.***Roleplay between M and T (who together are both TFH)





	Something Familiar

There was something so familiar about the Spy. Sniper supposed that was the whole point--he was supposed to be everyone and no one, able to blend in everywhere he went, and it didn’t help that he wore the damn mask. Sure, it was skintight and did very little to hide--or even disguise--the planes of the Frenchman’s face, but seeing someone’s face covered in fabric, no matter how thin, was very different than seeing their face plain. He also suspected they’d met--if his suspicion was correct, and they usually were. He’d learned to trust them--many years ago, so his face and hair had probably changed.

Every so often Sniper caught Spy shooting him a knowing smirk, but he wasn’t sure if that was the man’s default expression, if he was only pretending to know something Sniper didn’t, or if he remembered how they’d met and was mocking Sniper with that knowledge.

Spy gave Sniper one of his patented smirks over supper after battle when he caught him staring. He had already finished his meager dinner and was just sitting and smoking while listening to the team talk and argue and brag. "Something wrong, bushman?" he asked, innocently.

Sniper sighed. He’d never been one for intrigue and dancing around an issue--there was a reason he preferred to stay far away from people, even when he killed them. “This is getting old, mate, so I’m just gonna ask--we met before?”

"I wouldn't say we've _met_." Spy said, shrugging, "but we ran in the same circle once."

Rubbing the bride of his nose with one finger, Sniper sighed. “Can you at least give me a bloody continent or something to go on?”

"Australia," he grinned, enjoying having more information than a Sniper for awhile longer.

Sniper snorted at that. "Mate, I don't think we 'ran in the same circle' in Australia. Any of the same circles."

"You were a sniper then too, and I've known plenty of snipers." Spy retorted.

"Can you stop being a wanker for three minutes and just tell me? Have a...normal conversation?" Sniper gave a frustrated laugh.

"What's the fun in that?" Spy leaned closer, sighing smoke out his nostrils.

"Conversations aren't supposed to be fun." Sniper's teeth were a little bared.

Those teeth sent a little thrill up Spy's neck. He practically purred. "We could make it fun. I'll even take off my mask," he suggested.

“What do you want, spook?”

"I'm flirting with you, you idiot."

“You-you what?” Sniper could feel heat creeping up from beneath the collar of his shirt, spreading to the tips of his ears.

"I know you have a sexual history, _tireur_ , this can't be the first time someone's come on to you."

Frowning at Spy and making a shushing motion, Sniper glanced around the mess hall. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes as his teammates all quickly looked away and pretended to be engrossed in their empty plates. “Christ, mate, do you have to say that here in front of everyone?” Sniper was fairly certain that, if someone dumped water on his head, it would turn to steam at this point.

"We could try your camper, if that would make you turn less red?" Spy didn't seem to care that the team was pretending not to listen.

“I...I think that’s a bit more than flirting, mate,” Sniper said, speaking to the top button of his shirt.

"Would you rather I got us a nice bottle of wine and took you dancing?" Spy teased.

“Not much good at dancing,” Sniper murmured, missing the joke.

"I know how seduction works, Sniper. Different methods for different people. I thought you'd appreciate me being blunt."

Sniper wished he could suck himself all the way down into his clothes and disappear, like the green sheila melting in that Oz movie--he’d been disappointed it wasn’t actually about Australia. He settled for hunching even further over the table, arms drawn in close to his body. Considering something, he straightened, frowning at Spy. “Nah. You’re just trying to distract me, keep me from thinking about where we met before.”

"Only temporarily. I did say I'd take off my mask."

“What’s got you in such a generous mood, anyway? Not much to be had from ‘seducing’ me, mate.”

"Sex isn't something to be had?" Spy chuckled. "You have a low opinion of your own prowess."

Blush returning, Sniper sighed. Standing, he grabbed Spy’s arm and hauled the other man to his feet. “Look, if we’re having this conversation, we’re not having it here, alright?”

Spy looked over to see Scout's jaw nearly on the table and grinned. "Yes, fine," he had no choice but to follow as Sniper practically dragged him away from the team.

Rounding the corner to a small, scarcely used supply shed, Sniper turned and gave Spy a very canny look. “I don’t have ‘prowess’, mate. I fuck--or I’m fucked--that’s all. Don’t know what you’re expecting, but you won’t find it. Honestly don’t know why you’d bother with me unless you’re after something, and I’d rather you just tell me what that is.”

"Oh Sniper," Spy sounded almost sad. "Is it so unbelievable that I'd want you to fuck me?"

“I’m not... I do alright, I guess.” Sniper laughed. “‘Least, I’ve never heard any complaints. But I’m not the kind of bloke...well, that your kind of bloke goes for. I’m a filthy bushman who pisses in a jar, remember?” He grinned. “You remind me of that often enough.”

"Yes, you're not my usual type," Spy pressed up close to him, tilting his head back, looking up at him challengingly. "But I think we could have fun, don't you?"

Sniper shivered, taking a stumbling step backwards. He was suddenly powerfully aware of his heartbeat in unexpected places, including his lips and groin. He canted his hips back, hoping Spy hadn’t noticed his sudden erection. “I...” he managed. He’d thought he wanted to disappear -before-? He wished a hole in the earth would swallow him up, or Spy would just...just...he didn’t even know what he wanted. What _Spy_ wanted.

"You can say no, _tireur_ ," Spy sighed, not sure if Sniper was interested or not anymore. His signals were pretty mixed.

Sniper wasn’t used to making the first move--any move. His hookups tended to be more...organic. Spend a few days travelling with a bloke, share a few beers, a cigarette...that was more his idea of flirtation, such as it was. “I’m...I’m not saying no.” Sniper was sure of that, at least. At least, he _thought_ he was.

"Then let’s go to your camper and I'll take off my mask, see if you remember me then."

“All...alright,” Sniper agreed. This was more comfortable, familiar--someone expressing interest and, knowing he shared that interest, telling him how and where to act on it.

Spy led the way to Sniper's little home, stepping in as though he owned the place.

Sniper trailed slightly behind, enjoying the sight of Spy’s...behind. He did fill out his prissy little trousers well, Sniper could give him that. The rest of him was skinny as a rail, but his ass was surprisingly--pleasantly--round.

Spy hesitated just for a moment once Sniper had shut the door behind them, then carefully pulled off his mask, fixing his hair as it was pulled up.

Sniper blinked; if he’d actually expected Spy to reveal himself--which was in no way certain, in his mind--he’d have expected more drama and buildup. For him to simply...remove it made his intentions seem much more obvious and honest. “You’re really planning to fuck,” he said, almost in awe. That realization struck him so hard, Spy’s bare face didn’t register yet.

Spy laughed. "Not the reaction I was expecting," he admitted. "but yes. Do you recognize me... Lawrence?"

Sniper blinked again, scrunching his eyes shut as though he’d looked at a too-bright light and was trying to see through the halo had left on his vision. He frowned, thoughtfully, opened his mouth to say no, and then... Spy turned ever so slightly, hearing a sound from the distant base, and Sniper laughed. “Holy dooley, it’s you!” He shook his head in silent amazement. “How’d it take me this long to recognize you? I should just turn in my bloody snipin’ license right now--if I had one, that is.”

"Well it was some time ago, and perhaps not the best time of either of our professional lives," Spy sat on Sniper's bed.

Hesitating only a moment, Sniper sat beside him. He produced a pouch of tobacco and a package of rolling paper and set himself to rolling a cigarette. It at least gave him something to do with his hands. He laughed again. “Nah, definitely not. Hope you didn’t follow me too far--guess not, ‘else you wouldn’t be here.”

" _Non_ , I couldn't follow too far, I didn't want to get lost out in the bush. Nor did I want to tempt fate, you'd almost killed me last time."

Sniper gave a half shrug. “Found out I was hired under false pretences.”

"Oh? Did they not pay you?" That would be one of the few reasons Spy could imagine Sniper not going through with a hit.

Offering the first cigarette to Spy, Sniper started rolling a second. He couldn’t help a little smile of self satisfaction--did he actually know something Spy didn’t? “Nah, mate. I was ‘hired’ to kill you...but it was just to lure me out so you could kill _me_.” A slow grin crossed his face. “They paid...just not in money. Well, I took the money I found, too.”

"I did always wonder why you killed my employers and not me." Spy took the cigarette and lit it after giving it a sniff. "I made it my business to disappear after such a near miss, so I never learned much more about it."        

“Why didn’t you kill me?” Sniper asked, his voice a low rumble, the tips of his ears pink as he lit his own cigarette before offering the lighter to Spy.

"You disappeared into the bush like a chameleon," Spy laughed. "I can track people through any city, but not that far outside of it."

“Not a chameleon, mate. Like a dingo.” Sniper grinned, baring his pointed canines. “And don’t sell yourself short--you almost got me the first time.”

"And you nearly got me," Spy felt that same shiver as he looked at Sniper's teeth again.

“Got you now, don’t I?” Blushing fully now, Sniper glanced at the closed camper door. He was between it and Spy.

"Yes," Spy's voice gave away his excitement.

Well, wasn’t _that_ nice for a man’s ego. Sniper undid the top button of his shirt, pausing a moment to see Spy’s reaction.

Spy did similarly, starting to undo his jacket and shirt.

It was Sniper’s turn to shiver now, torn between wanting to undress as quickly as possible and watching Spy undress. He quickly shed his long-sleeved shirt, leaving only his undershirt on his upper body. He kicked off his boots and socks before slowing to watch Spy intently.

Spy took his sweet time undressing, enjoying Sniper's eyes on him.

Sniper gave a short, almost frustrated laugh. “You wear too many clothes, mate.”

"Just because I wear underwear?" he teased.

Sniper’s blush deepened. “You don’t know that, I’m still wearing my trousers.”

"I've seen you undress," he grinned, peeling out of his trousers and taking off his gloves.

“You wanker!” Sniper gave Spy a gentle swat on the arm, laughing. “Do you watch everyone undress, or just me?” Seeing Spy’s hands uncovered was almost more interesting than his face--the gloves hid more. Spy had a few interesting scars on his hands, but that distraction was quickly overshadowed by the Frenchman removing his trousers. His underwear were made of some soft, silky material, currently stretched taut.

"Everyone, of course," he chuckled. He ran his thumbs under his silky briefs, tugging them down just a little.

“Of course,” Sniper replied, voice shaking a little, his gaze riveted to Spy’s hands.

Spy grinned, finally letting his underwear fall to the ground and stepping out of it.

“Fuck.” Not normally a swearing man, Sniper couldn’t seem to help the word tumbling from his lips. “You’re...fucking gorgeous.” Even that wasn’t enough. Sure, he’d known Spy was gorgeous fully dressed--for what the man paid for his clothing, it had _better_ make him look nothing less than sensational--but seeing his teammate here, in the camper, naked and aroused and wanting _him_... Before, Spy had been a fantasy at best. Now he was achingly real, and Sniper yearned to touch him, at the same time holding back. His hands trembled. It felt almost profane, like touching an exhibit in a museum--something Sniper had done before. He wasn’t welcome back in that particular museum.

Spy slid closer and pressed up against Sniper's long, leanly muscled body. He gave a low, appreciative groan, his hands wandering across his scarred skin. "Aren't you sweet. I can see why you go naked so often," he murmured.

“You don’t act like it. Wanker. Always make fun of me for going about as I like, nice to hear you singing a different tune.” Sniper shivered beneath Spy’s touch, eyes fluttering. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to go on like this forever, Spy lightly touching him, or if he wanted to flip Spy over, gag him with his own tie, and fuck him until he couldn’t even stay on all fours.

"I'll sing any tune you want," Spy said, fingers dancing over Sniper's back and shoulders, tracing scars and pinching sensitive spots.

“I thought you might.” Suddenly turning serious, he caught both of Spy’s hands and held them, lightly but firmly, in one hand. With his other hand, he finally reached out and touched Spy, turning his teammate’s head to face him. “You swear you’re not just here for something?”

"What would I be here for?" Spy pressed up closer, sliding his thigh between Sniper's legs.

Sniper laughed. “I don’t know, sneaky spy--oi, that’s not fair!--dealings that a bushman like me couldn’t hope to understand?”

"Then don't let me," he said, as though it would be easy.

Sniper raised an eyebrow. “Right. Because everything’s that easy with you.” He sighed. “I know I probably can’t trust you either way, but I want to hear--right now, from you--that...” He broke off, looking away. That left him gazing at Spy’s hand, achingly close to his cock, which wasn’t much help. He settled for closing his eyes instead. “That you’re only here to have sex with me.” He paused, considering. “ _Mostly_ here to have sex with me.”

"I want you," Spy's voice was soft, but sure. He worked his hands out of Sniper’s grip and up around Sniper's neck, pulling him down for a surprisingly tender kiss.

Sniper gave a soft huff of laughter against Spy’s lips. “Good enough.”

“I don’t have any ulterior motives. I _just_ want you,” Spy assured him, between long kisses. He rubbed up against Sniper’s erect cock, loving the feel of the other man against him. “Can you give me that?”

Sniper laughed again, shivering. “Well I can hardly give you anyone else.” Putting a hand on each of Spy’s arms, he gently—reluctantly—pushed the other mercenary away. After a final, lingering glance at Spy, he nodded. “You fight dirty.”

“Of course I do,” he said plainly, sitting on Sniper’s bed, leaning back on his elbows. “Would you expect anything different?”

“From you? Nah.” Sniper sat beside Spy, awkward again. He’d never been great at having to _talk_ about sex, and Spy was so gorgeous, laid out like that, naked, even on his tiny camper bed. “So, uh...how do you...?”

Spy laughed again, pulling Sniper down for a kiss, laying him flat on the bed and sliding his hands across Sniper’s chest admiringly.

Feeling Spy’s nimble hands thoroughly exploring his scarred torso, Sniper blushed, glad for the distraction of the kiss. Kissing was almost more intimate than sex, for him—he’d fucked plenty, but not a lot of his partners had wanted a cuddle and a kiss, before or after. Maybe a few minutes smoking together, at best.

Spy lingered there for a while, then pulled away to start kissing and biting at Sniper’s neck, enjoying leaving reddish marks across his skin as he sucked. He traced his hand down Sniper’s abdomen to finally wrap his fingers around his cock.

Sniper moaned, eyes fluttering shut as Spy bit his sensitive neck, something he’d always enjoyed. When Spy’s hand darted lower, his breath escaped in a slow, thoughtful, “Ohhhh...” His hips bucked once, twice, then he forced himself still.

Since Sniper was doing nothing with his hands, Spy decided he might as well not have the use of them. With his free hand he grabbed Sniper’s wrists, pinning them together above his head. He stroked the assassin’s erection slowly, enjoying the expressions flashing across his face.

Sniper’s eyes snapped open, his mouth falling open in an O of surprised delight. Biting his chapped lower lip, his thighs tensed and released with the effort of not thrusting into Spy’s hand. “God, mate...”

Spy suddenly let go of him altogether, reaching over the side of the bed for his pile of clothes. He fished his tie out and with a raised eyebrow, waited for Sniper’s approval. It would be far easier just to tie Sniper’s hands than to hold them.

“Spy!” Sniper protested, his voice almost a wail, until he realized what Spy was after. His face coloured again and he couldn’t meet Spy’s gaze, but he managed a minute nod of agreement.

Spy expertly tied Sniper’s hands into soft cuffs, tightly enough that he couldn’t escape and no tighter. He pushed the man’s hands up into the pillows and gave him a look that said he expected them to stay there. Again he bent down and gave Sniper’s shoulder a long, sucking bite, his hand stroking over his hip to wrap around his cock once more.

Sniper’s whole body shivered slightly, like a nervous horse, and his eyes were a little wide as he stared up at Spy, but he allowed his teammate to position his hands the way he wanted them, and kept them there. He moaned, full-throated, at the deep bite, his tense body going limp. Between the bite and the bondage, he couldn’t resist arching into Spy’s hand when he felt the Frenchman’s cool fingers grip him.

Spy slid further down to kneel between Sniper’s thighs. “Lube?” he asked, voice a little breathless.

“Yes please...”

“I meant _where_ is the lube!” Spy smirked, giving the man beneath him a pinch. “This is your camper!”

“Oh. Oh! Right.” Blushing harder, Sniper inclined his head down. “’S under the bed.”

Rolling his eyes, Spy leaned over the bed to have a look. He grabbed the bottle and pulled himself back up. With a smirk, he popped open the bottle, poured a little out on his fingers and to Sniper’s surprise, began to work himself open. As he did, he bent his head and took Sniper’s cock in his mouth.

Sniper raised a surprised eyebrow, but he wasn’t going to complain. He wasn’t sure how Spy expected him to fuck him with his hands tied up, but that wasn’t his problem. It was almost too much—Sniper had to close his eyes so he couldn’t see what Spy was doing.  He bit his lip again, digging his nails into his palms at the almost overwhelming sensation of Spy’s mouth wrapped around his cock—he couldn’t resist taking a peek, and he knew _that_ sight was one he’d cherish for a long time.

It wasn’t long before Spy felt he was ready to take Sniper, and he was sure if they continued like this, Sniper would finish before Spy had even started. He slid up over the man’s hips, straddling him, and using his hand, guided Sniper’s cock up against his slick hole. It took a little time, but soon enough the head of his cock pressed into him and he gave a high pitched moan, cock twitching.

“Fuck!” Sniper bit out, uncharacteristically swearing. His hands lifted from the pillows for an instant, but quickly settled again. He froze, body tense, not wanting to hurt Spy by going too quickly—or finish too quickly, either. “F-feel...so good,” he gasped.

Spy nodded, biting his lip to keep himself quiet while he worked his way down Sniper’s cock. Spy may have been experienced, but Sniper was longer than average and it took them awhile before he was properly settled, Sniper’s cock fully sheathed in him, pressing deep inside him. He could feel every twitch Sniper made, feel his heartbeat through his dick. He gave a low groan, slowly lifting himself up just a fraction and lowering himself back down. He started to stroke his own cock, keeping his pace slow.

“Y-you’ve done this once or twice, then?” Sniper quipped, nervousness making him chattier than usual. His whole body strained, caught between the need to cum and the need to last.

Spy opened his mouth to give him a snarky response, but only a soft cry came out of him. Settling back down had pushed Sniper in against a particularly sensitive spot. He flushed from face down to his chest. His cock was leaking onto Sniper. “Fuck,” he panted.

“Fuck,” Sniper agreed, mouth open in a loose grin. He had to fight to keep his hands in their appointed position, not reach up and grab Spy’s skinny—too skinny, if anyone asked him, and he wasn’t exactly carrying a lot of extra weight himself—hips and fuck him silly.

Their rhythm sped up slowly, Spy leaning his one hand on Sniper while he stroked himself with the other. Sniper felt so good in him, so deep and forcing him open. His cock was leaking lewdly and he couldn’t even manage words, just embarrassing little sounds every time Sniper’s cock hit just the right spot.

Sniper’s lips quirked in a tiny grin, which he tried to hide by biting them again—Spy’s noises were _adorable_. But, since he liked his body parts where and how they were, he’d never let on that he thought so. He didn’t have much brainpower to spare for that, either, not the way Spy was riding him. “Close,” he warned, grunting the word.

Spy nodded. He was close too, his rhythm starting to fall apart into random, jerky thrusts, too eager to keep control anymore. He tightened around Sniper’s cock, head falling back as it made Sniper feel that much better inside him. “Please, please,” he begged. He didn’t want to finish before Sniper. He wanted to feel him cum inside him.

That was all it took. With a wild cry, Sniper’s hips bucked, lifting Spy a few inches off the bed. He pulled his hands free without meaning too, without realizing it, clawing at Spy’s sides and hips as he came.

Spy came across Sniper’s stomach with a short cry as he felt the other man cum in him. The nails digging into him only made it better, more intense. He collapsed down a little onto Sniper, his cock softening inside him, Spy panting. He never wanted to pull away.

Also panting, Sniper grinned up at Spy dreamily.

Spy chuckled, once he’d regained a bit of his mind. Now that his orgasm was fading, Sniper was too big inside him and he pulled back with a wince. Collapsing next to Sniper in bed, he wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close for a soft kiss.

“Sorry if I hurt you, mate,” Sniper said softly, happily gathering Spy into his arms and relishing the slow, lazy kiss.

“It’s fine,” he purred, between kisses, nestling into Sniper. This was just what he’d wanted.

“I’m glad,” Sniper murmured, shy again.

“Mind if I spend the afternoon?” Spy yawned.

“Not at all! I’d...I’d like that.” It had been too long—longer than Sniper wanted to admit—that someone had wanted to stick around his camper for long, once they’d finished.

“Good. I think we could use a nap, hm?” he kissed Sniper’s ear, affectionately.

Sniper yawned at the suggestion. “Definitely.” He shivered, pleasantly, at the feeling, drawing Spy closer.

Spy pressed his face in against Sniper’s neck, closing his eyes. It wasn’t long before his breathing had slowed and he’d fallen asleep there.


End file.
